silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyche
Psyche “Hell Eye”, Claymore No 2, a symbol with a circle in the center of a cross and with a greater circle surrounding it. Resembling an eye without a pupil. She is the current eye of the generation. There is one rule about her, nobody shall ever mess around with "Hell-Eye", or they will suffer the consequences. Her presence quiets even the harshest of arguments. She appears to not care about anything and follows orders because she is told to. She only talks when necessary and has no qualms about attacking civilians if ordered to do so. She doesn't do anything she isn't told to do, not reporting Cassandra's presence in Mucha although it was likely that she sensed her. Melaine states that Psyche became this way after looking into the black archives. When fighting she has a habit to cry blood, calling it battle preparation. She kills with a single stab into the heart or brain. Psyche appears to have a slightly softer side, as seen when she trained Grace and had basic unprompted conversations with her, likely the impetus for giving Grace her black card. Appearance Psyche wears a white square shaped, eye patch over her right eye, held firmly in place by three black straps that all met on the opposite side at the back of her head. She has a melancholic and visibly depressed face expression that oozed of apathy towards everything. Her hair, long enough to reach the shoulders, seemed healthy and nearly managed to hide her pointy elf-like ears. She also has a lock of her hair hanging over her face, slightly tilting to the right and between her eyes. She’s a stunning beauty by human standards. She has customized armor, but it doesn't make sense since it has less protection than regular warriors had. Her wrist guards cover just that, her wrists and ten more centimeters up on her forearms. Her pauldrons appear to be smaller and thinner than the average along with the armor "skirt" around her waist. Her boots only went above the ankles, and five centimeters above that. There´s also something unsettling and plain depressing visible in her remaining eye. Like she's staring into a dark long tunnel without an exit. Psyche, unlike normal claymores, may have silver slit eyes while using her power, instead of the standard golden slit eyes. The only other claymore to exhibit this characteristic is Grace, although this only activates when she uses The Heart of Darkness. History Psyche took part in destroying Sanctuary, killing 1/5 of the human and awakened population with stabs to the heart for humans and brains for awakened, leaving intact samples for the Retrieval Squad. She later went north for Gloria's rescue mission, commanding the mission and ordering the awakened Amelia to grab Gloria to fulfill the mission. She returned to Staff. c48 Psyche likely was Grace's teacher as a trainee, with Trish being a secondary teacher. Likely Psyche sent Grace her black card, sending her on a mission to Maiden's Cove. Category:Claymore Category:Active Warrior